His Blue Eyes
by Alexandra Kyouki
Summary: The moment when Akashi saw the most beautiful wide blue eyes of a certain kid in his secret place. Child!AkaKuro [One-Shot]


**A/N: **Random Idea of mine. ._. I suddenly crave for Child!AkaKuro... so here. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.

I don't own the Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

What a tiring day even though it is still noon for a seven year old child named Akashi Seijuurou. He just finished his piano lesson and on his way to his secret haven. That haven of his is the only place where he can be free, happy and no one in society will judge him. So, every free time he has, just like now, he would come and visit his so called haven to take some fresh air. Just as when he supposed to take a step inside his little place, he could hear a weird sound akin to sob. He ran on the way to the garden and saw someone in front of the little lake of his place hugging his knees.

Feeling annoyed that someone is in his secret place, he took a few steps so that he is behind the child who was said hugging his knees.

"What are you doing here?" Akashi growled. The child who has actually cyan as its hair color flinched. Surprised that there is a presence behind him.

The said kid look at his back only to shiver, a kid who's probably at the same age as him was looking at him with those red eyes, he could almost see fire burning in it, matching his hair. While Akashi felt otherwise. He was mesmerized of the other's look that the widening of his eyes was the proof. Even though the other's eyes were a bit red due to his action, he can't believe that he will ever saw such a beautiful blue eyes like this. Pale skin that contrast his cyan hair and eyes, his adorable body language that Akashi can't help but to comfort the boy.

The bluenette once again hide his head on his knees, afraid of the other's intimidating aura. Seeing this, Akashi let himself to calm down by taking a deep breath before he take a few step and settled beside the other.

"Now, answer me, what are you doing here?" He was answered by silence once again, seeing the other is probably...no, surely still afraid of him, "Here." He run his hand through the other's undeniably soft hair gently. The bluenette blushed at the gesture but didn't move or said anything against it.

Akashi removed his hand to let the other look at him, "Can you answer me now?" He asked gently, goodness, he felt like he is dealing with an afraid rabbit. The other nodded. Akashi decided to be silence to let the other talk.

"I-I thought that no one is here... so I decided to come here just like always..." He answered quietly, afraid the other might be offended to his answer.

"So, that means you are already visiting this place before?" Akashi asked once again.

"Y-yes.." He answered again in a small voice, scared that the other will get mad once again.

"Hmm," Akashi nodded, "I see."

"Y-you..." The bluenette who is still hugging his knees but already looking at Akashi asked, "what are you doing here...?"

"This is my secret place. Just like you, I always come here when I need a time to think, want to be alone or just out of instinct." Akashi stated. Kuroko, being a soft-hearted person, instantaneously felt guilty, what if Akashi wants to be alone but he was there to hinder Akashi's want?

"A-ah...then I'll be g-going now I'm sorry if I disturb- ?!" Just as when he was supposed to get up and let Akashi have his own time, he felt a hand held his wrist that bring his hand down with a force that almost made him out of balance, but he ended up being in Akashi's embrace.

"No, it's alright, you can let out all of your frustrations here." Akashi said in a mellow voice that made Kuroko's heart instantly gave up. Suddenly, tears started to escape Kuroko's eyes as he let out his pain. "M-m-my mom and dad doesn't notice m-me and it made me lonely..." He sobbed as his arms started to snaked around Akashi, "and... the kid in our neighborhood called me a g-ghost..." He clutched onto Akashi's now wrinkled shirt. Akashi, who doesn't know about soothing other people, just did what his mother did to him before, he slowly raised his right arm to the other's back and rubbed it, trying to convey to the bluenette that he can let it out.

Out of his instinct, he asked. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou. What's your name?" Feeling odd to soothe a person who he doesn't even know his name. Kuroko who was still a sobbing mess, manage to say, "K-k-kuroko Tetsuya..." with a small voice.

After a while, Kuroko's sobs died down until it was only sniffs, Akashi finally asked, "So... friends?" He embarrassingly asked. This is probably the first time he asked someone to be his friend. He pondered that he can't call someone as 'friend' since they are only his father's business partners' son or daughter, who only want to befriend him because of the fame they have. But this kid, seeing that he's alone and lonely, he want to protect this adorable yet fragile being by his side. And he genuinely felt something when he first saw the kid, who is Tetsuya, earlier. He felt like he had seen him before...in his past life, maybe? He is not the one who believe in such things that can't be proven by science but maybe, for Kuroko, he wanted to. He let out his hand, demanding for Kuroko to take it.

Kuroko looked at the hand first before looking at Akashi, seeing the embarrassment but determine look settled in Akashi's face, he let out a wet chuckle and accepted Akashi's outreached hand, "Friends."

_**END.**_


End file.
